Panacea Pipt
Panacea, Cea, (Her father calls her Pan-Pan) Pipt, is the daughter of Dr. Pipt, or the Crooked Magician, who appears in the Patchwork girl of Oz. Cea is a Rebel, she doesn't want to A. Be responsible for making her future lover freeze as a stone statue. B. Get her magic taken away, and C. Make something as dangerous as half the things her father has. But there is one tempting part of following her story. being straightened out. Appearance Cea has dark brown hair she lets fall over the sides of her face and fall into her eyes, which are blue. Her skin is pale and dusted with freckles. She wears a dark blue turtleneck sweater with the words: "Crooked hearts can love," printed in black letters, blue jeans, and brown boots. She has a totebag that's different shades of blue woven into interesting patterns. But, Cea's back is so crooked, (a foreshadowing of how crooked her body would become after she signed her page), that Ozma had a special black back brace formed that forcibly holds her back straight to help her stand. The brace looks like it's made out of leather with silver buckles on the sides. Personality Cea is very quiet. She doesn't voice her feelings, for fear of causing a scene and a ruckus. She doesn't like to draw attention to herself, in fact, she would prefer it if she could make her way through life without anyone in the universe knowing she exists. That is usually not the case, with teachers always saying how careful students need to be with Cea. Because of Cea's quietness, when she has a friend, she would do anything for them. She will always be there for her friends, and will always be a shoulder for a friend to cry on. Friends matter the most to her, after her family, and she will always be willing to do anything in the world she can to help them. She's very dependable, when she makes a promise, she keeps it. She will never not show up to a place she said she would be unless something comes up and then she will call the person and tell them she can't make it. Cea is very hopeful. Even when what she hopes for and believes in is literally impossible, she still holds out hope that one day that would happen. Friends Joey Lucky Joey is the son of Ojo the (Un)Lucky and has been Cea's best friend ever since she was little. Ojo had brought his infant son to meet the new Pipt and they've been friends ever since. Cea has been warned by mother not to fall in love with the boy, but in reality, she wouldn't have anyway, being too afraid to lose Joey's friendship. Family Father: Dr. Pipt Cea is very much a Daddy's girl. In Oz, from the very beginning, she trailed around after her father, asking him questions about her story, and why her back was so messed up. Dr. Pipt helps his daughter out best he can and is always there for her when she needs it. Mother: Margolette Cea's relationship with Margolette is...strained. Cea rarely had anything to do with her mother, because from the moment she was born, Cea was handed to a nurse to raise. Her mother had barely anything to do with her upbringing, so Cea sees her as a stranger. Romance Joey and Cea are candidates for "cutest couple", even though they aren't dating. Blondie and Cupid both have been frustrated that those two aren't dating even though they might as well be with how they act. They've even got cute pet names for each other, such as "Princess" for Cea, and "Sir Jojo" for Joey. Pet Cea's pet is a brown dog named Twist who has as bad of a spine as she does and therefore wear's a dog version of her brace. Interests Sculpture: 'Cea loves to sculpt different statues. In her room is a butterfly statue she had made before she went to Ever After. There is one rule she follows. No making a sculpture in the shape of a person. She thinks it's too much of a foreshadowing of her future. Enemies 'Bailey Bobbin When Cea was visiting Ozma, Bailey happened to notice the brace Cea wore. And, being Bailey, she had to burst out laughing. Bailey pointed out how stupid looking that brace was and how she should just take it off so she can try to look even the slightest bit pretty. Ozma punished the girl, and since Bailey made fun of Cea, and got punished on Cea's account, those two are at odds and will always be at odds. Personal Theme Song "Gift of a Friend." Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Land of Oz